Guide pour le Tutoriel
Ce guide vous aidera pendant le tutoriel d'Ensemble Stars!. Il est là pour faciliter la compréhension du jeu aux personnes qui débutent ! Je conseille de l’avoir ouvert à côté quand vous débutez tout juste le jeu pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passe sur votre écran. Si vous avez des questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponses dans ce guide, n'hésitez pas à demander. Enstars 'est un jeu où le but est de collecter des cartes ! Le gameplay est assez simple mais sa force réside dans ces histoires et ces personnages. Contrairement aux autres jeux d’idol, Ensemble Stars! n’est pas un jeu de rythme, les développeurs ont choisi de ne pas le faire pour qu’il n’y a pas d’histoire de “talent” et que tout le monde puisse y arriver (''parce que dans les jeux de rythmes, les chansons sont classées par niveau et certaine sont vraiment très très hard). Même si le jeu est centré sur l’histoire, il y a quand même parfois des petites stratégies à mettre en place pour gagner des ressources et renforcer vos unit, on va expliquer tout ça ! Comment télécharger le jeu ? 'Ensemble Stars! '''est un jeu sur portable japonais, malheureusement, il n’est disponible que sur le playstore japonais, mais pas de panique ! Il est assez simple de le télécharger, cependant, le jeu est assez volumineux (''comme tout les jeux japonais) donc prévoyez un peu de place dans votre portable. Si vous avez '''un android prenez la première méthode, si vous possédez un Iphone prenez la deuxième méthode ! METHODE ANDROID #Tout d’abord, veuillez installer Qooapp, il s’agit d’une application qui fait office de playstore avec beaucoup de jeux jap. #Ensuite, tapait “Ensemble Stars” dedans, l’icone du jeu est celle-ci : # Cliquez sur “Download” et ne fermez pas Qooapp tant que le jeu n’est pas complètement installé ! # Ensuite, sur certain portable ils vous demandent une autorisation pour installer le jeu, cliquez sur “installer” si ils vous le demandent et voilà ! Vous avez Enstars dans votre portable ! METHODE APPSTORE # C’est légèrement plus chiant, heureusement je n’ai pas d’Iphone donc j’ai jamais pu tester cette méthode. Vous devez vous créer un compte japonais afin de télécharger des jeux jap ! Il vous faut une adresse email que vous utilisez jamais et qui n’est lié à aucun compte iTunes. # Ouvrez votre App Store et déconnectez-vous de votre compte iTunes. # Scrollez jusqu’à la fin, vous devrez voir un drapeau, cliquez dessus et sélectionnez le japonais. # Après, cherchez Ensemble Stars sur le store en utilisant l’écriture japonaise : あんさんぶるスターズ et cliquez sur “buy” # Cliquez sur “créer un id Apple”. # Entrez une adresse mail non utilisée pour iTune, un mdp et un nom. # Ensuite vous avez des trucs chiants à rentrer, voici des infos de bases à copier/coller pour pas avoir à vous embêter avec ça : * Postal Code: 100-0006 Select "Tokyo" from the drop down box. Type: "Chiyoda-ku" in the box to the right of Tokyo. Address: "123 Nowhere Road" or anything you want. Leave the rest blank. Phone: 080 55555555 Et voilà ! C’est un peu plus compliqué mais maintenant vous avez un compte JP à utiliser quand vous voulez ! Une fois que vous l’avez installé, lancez le jeu ! Il va y avoir un long téléchargement, c’est pour installer entièrement le jeu. Ne fermez pas l’appli pendant le téléchargement. Il se peut qu’une page google s’ouvre aussi, ne la fermez pas, elle va se fermer toute seule ! Et voilà, une fois le téléchargement terminé, vous allez enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer à Enstars ! Lancement du jeu Vous allez donc lancer le jeu, vous allez arriver sur l’écran d'accueil ! Nous verrons l’utilité des boutons plus tard, pour l’instant touchez juste ou vous voulez sur l’écran (sauf sur les boutons du coup) ! L’image peut changer mais c’est juste un détail, si vous n’avez pas la même il n’y a rien d’alarmant ! Prologue Le prologue va débuter automatiquement, voici une traduction en français de la trad' qui a été faite sur le wiki anglais par Linnaeus. Tutoriel Une fois le générique fini, vous faîtes la connaissance d’un personnage et un dialogue s’enclenche ! Voici une traduction de ce qu’il vous dit !